


I Unsolemnly Swear

by foursidedjade (ShisoLoveli)



Series: The Mischief Cannot Be Managed [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Background stories, Companion Piece, Crack, Crushes, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Side Stories, Unrequited Love, don't take this seriously, free for all, haikyuu!! hogwarts, hq!!hp, it's all for fun, love love love, minor romances between various pairings besides the main ships, mischief unmanagable, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShisoLoveli/pseuds/foursidedjade
Summary: Because the truest sign of love is when your patronus doesn't eat someone else's. Drabbles,One-shots,Snapshots, of our favorite boys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Side stories to my main fic Mischief Unmanageable





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of stories about our favorite boys at Hogwarts.
> 
> You don't have to read it, but they're meant to go along with my main Haikyuu!! Hogwarts AU fic: [Mischief Unmanageable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4314381) as side stories/looks into their past/present shenanigans. Just little bits of magic written for fun and enjoyment, because there's no such thing as too much Haikyuu!! or Harry Potter. 
> 
> Each chapter title will announce the ship, or if it's plutonic, the characters involved.

 

TsukkiYama (4th years)

* * *

 

“Tsukishima you bastard!” Hinata cried, as he watched his patronus be eaten in one gulp by the glowing dinosaur in front of him. “That was the first time I managed to make a corporeal patronus!”

“Oops,” Tsukishima drolled, entirely insincere. Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima’s dinosaur roamed around the other students. Yachi ran to the other side of the room in terror when the large reptile accidentally stomped too close to her.

“Why is your tyrannosaurus as much of a jackass as you are?” Hinata grumbled.

Tsukihima tsked. “It’s a sinraptor and eating smaller, idiotic animals is part of its nature. It’s not my fault your patronus is as remedial as you.”

“Are you saying I’m stupid?!”

“I’m saying that this is all part of the biological food chain found in nature. It can’t be helped.”

“Tsukki! Are you causing trouble again?!” Bokuto’s voice boomed from across the room. Yamaguchi watched as Bokuto strode towards them, the great horned owl soaring above his head hooting as loudly as its owner. “Kinda mean to sic your patronus on someone else’s. Why don’t you take some pointers from your favorite senpai and learn how to properly perform the Patronus Charm? That’s what I’m here to help you forth years with!”

“I don’t have a favorite senpai,” was Tsukishima’s reply.

“Tsukki your attitude sucks!” Bokuto shook his head as though he were disappointed. “Tsukki you never learn do you? Oh, Tsukki. Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki—”

The sinoraptor swooped in and devoured the owl as it glided by Bokuto’s ear.

“Ack! Charlie!” Bokuto cried. “Tsukki your dino ate my patronus!”

“Oh? Did it? Sorry I was too busy trying to figure out how to ‘properly perform’ the Patronus Charm to notice.”

“See Bokuto-san, he’s such a jerk—”

Yamaguchi tuned out the shouting Hinata and the crying Bokuto as he tried to focus on producing his own corporeal patronus. So far his wand had only discharged silvery puffs of air.

“Hey! Don’t eat Inuoka’s seal!” Hinata yelled. Yamaguchi looked over to see a shocked looking Inuoka watch as Hinata reprimanded Tsukishima. “Don’t you feel bad?!”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Patronuses don’t have feelings nor do they feel physical pain.”

“Ugh! But still…”

Yamaguchi tuned them out again to focus on the matter at hand. It was frustrating because he had his happiest memory down (and he was absolutely sure it was his happiest memory) but the charm wasn’t working.

He glanced at Tsukishima then, at the half-formed smirk on his face. Despite his acidic tone Yamaguchi could tell he was actually enjoying himself. A swell of affection bubbled over in Yamaguchi’s chest.

“Expecto Patronum!”

An explosion of brilliant silver light burst out of Yamaguchi’s wand. Yamaguchi watched in delight as a glowing niffler flew through the air in front of him.

“A niffler! That’s so cool Yamaguhi!” Hinata bounced over to examine Yamaguchi’s patronus.

“Heh, yeah.” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head bashfully. He was feeling extremely pleased.

Then he saw the sinraptor rapidly running over. It was like the scene from a dino-horror movie. The little, innocent niffler was sniffing around the air, completely unawares, as the sinraptor reared its head back. It lunged in for the kill…

Only to erupt in a shower of silver dust. The niffler squealed in delight at the sudden onslaught of twinkling sparkles that rained down around it.

Yamaguchi turned to see Tsukishima facing away from them, apparently picking lint off of the sleeve of his robe.

“Hey Tsukishima why’re you only preventing your raptor from attacking Yamaguchi’s patronus?” Hinata stalked over to the taller boy.

“Unlike you I don’t have freakish amounts of stamina for every little thing. The common witch or wizard can only maintain the Patronus Charm for a finite amount of time.”

“Oh,” Hinata scrunched his nose at Tsukishima, “you still could’ve held back!”

“Why’re you throwing a fit? You can cast another Patronus Charm easily, it’s not like it’s dead.”

As the two boys next to him started to bicker Yamaguchi ducked his head to seemingly observe his niffler. 

He kept his head down for a long time as he pretended to watch the cuddly creature rolling around at his feet.

He couldn't stop smiling no matter how hard he tried.

  
———

 

Bonus:

“Really Tsukki you couldn’t have held back just a little bit? You know, not everyone’s as lucky as you are to produce their favorite animal as their patronus,” Kuroo scolded lazily as he rubbed circles onto the back of a dejected looking Bokuto.

Tsukishima gave him a blank stare.

“Sinoraptors aren’t my favorite. Plesiosaurs are.”

Kuroo gave him an equally blank stare. “Is there a difference?

Tsukishima sighed. It was a sigh that lamented the fact that the world was full of idiots and that one such idiot was standing right in front of him scolding him for hurting the feelings of another such idiot. It was a sigh to end all sighs.

Yamaguchi tried to hide his grin behind his hand. All this smiling was beginning to make his face hurt.


End file.
